Hanna does radio
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU story. Hanna Marin has her own popular radio show.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Emma G, JemilyPLLGleek78-10, Nicole XXX, Daniel Demmings, Jocke Blom, Skit-Ola, Luddä Skit, May XXX, Nina Orolius, Vicky Morris, Jackie X, Rory D, Cindy Harrison and Xena of China.**

* * *

**Hanna does radio**

**25 year old Hanna Marin enter a studio at Rosewood Radio.**

**She is the host of her very own very popular radio show known as 'Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show'.**

**Her show is on every weekday morning and it's aimed at teen boys who love sex and porn.**

With a cute smile, Hanna takes her seat in studio 16 just as she's done thousands of times.

"Miss Marin, you're on in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and..." says the studio tech guy named Aaron Green.

"Hi, this is Hanna. Welcome, boys. You listen to Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show on DaamDaam Radio. I'm your sexy host Hanna Marin and I love that so many of you horny boys tune in." says Hanna in her sweet smooth sexy voice.

Despite being on radio where her listeners cannot see her, Hanna always wear something sexy when she does her show and today's no exception.

On this day she wear a tight pink t-shirt, baggy black sweatpants and white shoes with 5 inch silver heels.

"Let's talk masturbation...or as you boys might call it, jerking off. I know that you do that a lot. Lube is a thing I can recommend. Try it." says Hanna.

Hanna love her job.

"Call in with your questions. It's same number as always...69 HANNA, but you boys probably knew that." says Hanna.

While she give a boy a chance to call, Hanna play some music. She push a button and the song 'Give it to me' by Leona Martinez starts.

Suddenly the phone's blue light goes on.

Hanna switch off the music and answer the phone.

"This is Sexy Morning-Hanna, who am I talking to?" says Hanna.

"Hi, my name's Jack Dover and I wanna know if girls love to be fucked in the ass."

"Some do, but far from all girls enjoy such kinky sex. I've always been okay with it."

"Cool. How do I avoid gettin' poop on my dick, if I fuck a girl's sexy ass?"

"You can wear a condom or make sure your girl wipe her ass after pooping."

"Alright. Thanks sooo much, Sexy Morning-Hanna."

"Just glad to help out a horny teen boy in need. Thank you for calling Bye."

Hanna smile sexy.

"Okay. Next boy is free to call now." says Hanna.

She drink some tea.

"Remember that jerking off is 100 % okay to do. It will usually feel good and it's a way to sort of have sex with no girl around." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

The phone lights up.

Hanna answers and says "Hi, Sexy Morning-Hanna here. Who's calling?"

"Hi, Hanna. I'm Dave Davidson. Do you think it's wrong to ask a girlfriend for a blowjob?"

"Of course not. As long as you believe she's okay with such and you don't force her to do stuff you can very much as your girlfriend to suck your dick."

"Awesome. Thank you, Morning-Hanna. Your voice is sooo sexy."

"I'm glad you enjoy my voice. Bye."

Hanna giggle a bit.

"Boys out there, most of you probably jerk off with just one hand, but try two sometime. I'm sure you'll find that kinda fun." says Hanna.

Hanna smile sexy.

"I'm taking one more call today." says Hanna.

She eat a cookie.

"Last night, my boyfriend fucked me and it was awesome." says Hanna.

The phone light up.

Hanna answer.

"Sexy Morning-Hanna here."

"Hi, this is Rick Davidsen. I wanna ask...does girls love when you cum in their pussy?"

"Only if you wear a condom or fuck to make make her pregnant. And some other girls do if they are using pills, of course."

"Alright. Thanks Sexy Morning-Hanna, you're the best."

"Sweet. I'm trying to be a nice woman for all of you. Bye."

Hanna drink some more tea.

"Okay. Feel free to jerk now, to my sexy voice, boys." says Hanna.

Hanna is sure that some boys who listen really are jerking off.

12 minutes later.

"Let's hear 'Cum Like a River' by Laila Kinky and then we end today's show." says Hanna as she push a button.

The music starts.

When the song ends, Hanna smile and says "Okay, boys. That's all for today on Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show. Keep those dicks strong and tune in tomorrow for more of me. This has been your host Hanna. Thanks, boys. Next up here on DaamDaam Radio is Johnny Ruubaar and his brother with their quiz show. I'll be back tomorrow. Have a sexy day."

Hanna smile.

Orange lights activate on the control-board to show that Hanna's show is no longer on.

"Perfect as always, Hanna." says Nina Cartley as she enter the room.

Nina is Hanna's boss and the owner of DaamDaam Radio's Rosewood division.

"Thanks, Nina." says Hanna.

"You're our most popular morning show ever. Not even Wendy Boo's Morning Show came close." says Nina.

"I assume that me talking about sex is why teen boys listen to my show." says Hanna.

"Yeah, probably. Keep doing what you do." says Nina.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"Have a good day." says Nina.

"You too." says Hanna as she grab her purse and walk out to her car.

She drive home.

When she get home, Hanna eat breakfast, since she never have time for that before her show.

"Yum." says Hanna as she eat a fish burger and drink hot coffee.

Once she's eaten her breakfast, Hanna takes off her sexy clothes and put on normal white t-shirt, baggy pink sweatpants and purple socks.

"I wonder what I'm gonna talk about tomorrow." says Hanna.

She flip through a porn magazine, looking for ideas.

Hanna finds a page about bukkake.

"Aww, never told 'my little boys' about that before." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

'My little boys' is what Hanna call her fans, the teen boys who listen to her show.

"I guess that bukkake is the topic of tomorrow's show." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

She takes a nap.

50 minutes later, Hanna wakes up.

"Okay." says Hanna.

She clean the room a bit, putting away the books and magazines that was left on the table since a few days ago and wipe away the dust from the couch.

Hanna also place a bunch of DVD cases back in the shelf next to the TV.

"Nice." says Hanna.

She find an old bottle of beer by one of the windows.

The beer smell bad so she do not drink it.

The beer has been there for almost a week so no surprise that is no longer good to drink.

She walk to the kitchen where she pour away the old stinky beer.

"I am so sexy." says Hanna.

2 hours later, someone rings the door bell.

Hanna open and get happy when she sees her boyfriend Jason Stone.

"Yay. C'mon in, man." says Hanna, all cute.

"Thanks, babe." says Jason.

"Are you happy?" says Hanna.

"Of course." says Jason.

"Wonderful." says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah. How was today's show?" says Jason.

"Success as always. Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show is still popular." says Hanna.

"Nice. I'm glad you have an awesome job." says Jason.

"Awww. Nina said that I am the best morning show DaamDaam has ever had." says Hanna.

"That's great, Hanna." says Jason.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Decided on a topic for tomorrow yet...?" says Jason.

"I actually have. Gonna talk a bit about bukkake." says Hanna.

"Okay. Do you remember when my brothers and I gave you bukkake for your birthday a couple years ago?" says Jason.

"Yes, me remember. That was sexy and awesome, but that's not where I got the idea from. I got it from an old porn magazine." says Hanna.

"Oh, alright then, sexy Hanna." says Jason.

"I think 'my little boys' will enjoy hearing me talk about kinky bukkake." says Hanna.

"You still use that nickname for your fans?" says Jason.

"Yeah. I think it's kinda cute." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Jason.

"Please fuck my pussy." says Hanna.

"Sure, Han." says Jason.

Jason and Hanna takes off their clothes.

"Ready?" says Jason.

"Yeah, very much so." says Hanna.

"Okay, my sexy sweetie." says Jason as he slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

Hanna is all horny.

So is Jason.

"Sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, Hanna!" moans Jason.

Hanna love to get fucked by Jason. His dick fit so well in her pussy and he fuck her exactly the way she want.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Hanna in a cute sexy tone.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Jason in a deep manly voice.

"Your dick is awesome!" moans Hanna.

"Thanks!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Jason fuck harder and Hanna love it very much.

"Yay!" moans Hanna in sexual joy.

Hanna's voice is super cute.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Jason.

"Thanks sooooo much!" moans Hanna, all sweet and happy.

Hanna's pussy is very wet.

Jason's dick is 100 % stiff.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moan Hanna.

Jason fuck faster.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"I love you, Hanna!" moans Jason.

"I love you, Jason!" moans Hanna.

"Sexy!" moans Jason.

"Yeah!" moans Hanna.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Yay! Paint the walls of my pussy!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a huge wonderful orgasm.

The next day, Hanna enter the radio studio again as she does every weekday morning.

Hanna wear a tight white top, a short black latex skirt and black leather boots.

She take her seat.

"Miss Marin, you're going live in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and..." says the studio tech guy Aaron Green.

"Hi, this is Hanna. Welcome to Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show on DaamDaam Radio. I'm your sexy host Hanna Marin and I truly love that so many of you boys tune in." says Hanna, all sweet.

Hanna is happy.

"Today I wanna talk bukkake. For those of you boys who has no idea what that actually is, let me tell you. Bukkake is when several guys jerk off and cum over one girl." says Hanna.

She drink some tea.

"Some people think bukkake is sort of a thing that is rude and disrespectful to girls, but I think it's really awesome. 2 years ago my boyfriend and his brothers gave me bukkake for my birthday and it was so much fun and very sexy." says Hanna.

Hanna still remember what it was like to have Jason and his 5 brothers cum over her face and boobs.

"If any of you boys ever get a girl who enjoy bukkake, you're so lucky." says Hanna.

Hanna open her show's Facebook page.

"Post on my Facebook if you think bukkake sounds like so much fun." says Hanna.

12 minutes later.

"I only take a single call today. So call in, whoever's first get to talk to me." says Hanna. "Same number as it always is. 69 HANNA."

5 minutes later.

The phone lights up.

Hanna answers.

"Hi, this is Sexy Morning-Hanna. Welcome. Who am I talking to?"

"My name's Nicolas Johnson. I wanna ask...how can I get my girlfriend to try bukkake with me and my seven buddies?"

"Well, if your girlfriend doesn't like bukkake you need to respect that, if you truly love her. Otherwise you may show her some porn videos with bukkake in them, this might warm her up to the concept."

"Okay. I love my girlfriend and don't wanna force her to do stuff, but I'd really like to have me and my buddies cum on her. It seems like a very sexy thing."

"Be nice to her, tell her how much bukkake would mean to you and she might let you do it to show you how much she love you, boy."

"Nice! Thanks so much Sexy Morning-Hanna. Bye."

"Have a cute day. Bye."

Hanna giggle a bit.

She notice several posts about bukkake on her show's Facebook page.

"Sweet." says Hanna. "I hope you boys dream about bukkake right now. Jerk off if you want to and pretend that you all give bukkake to me."

Hanna smile.

"Thanks for posting stuff on my page. You all are my little boys and I'm happy that you like me." says Hanna.

She switch on some music.

Hanna sigh with a smile.

Then she drink some more tea.

She quickly run ot the bathroom to pee while the music is on.

3 minutes later, Hanna return just in time.

"Oh, yeah! That was 'Brand New Wham-Whams' by Didi Collins and the Smexy Babies here on Hanna's Morning Show. Now, let me tell you, don't force girls into bukkake. Just do such things with girls who truly enjoy it." says Hanna.

Hanna giggle a bit.

"Remember, you can always trust me. I am Morning-Hanna here on DaamDamm Radio. Finally before we end for today...have sexy fun, be sweet and listen to me, Sexy Morning-Hanna of Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show. Have a very cute day, boys. Thanks from Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

The show is over for the day.

"Wow, that was so sweet." says Hanna.

She drink some more tea and then grab her purse.

On her way out, Hanna meet Nina.

"I'm surprised by your topic today, Hanna." says Nina.

"Sorry. Was bukkake too raw for DaamDaam?" says Hanna.

"No, you simply surprised me with that. I didn't expect you to pick it as today's topic." says Nina.

"I should have told you ahead, but I forgot." says Hanna.

"Just inform me next time." says Nina.

"As you wish." says Hanna.

When she get home, Hanna switch to hoodie and sweatpants and then she eat her breakfast.

"Aww, yum, yum." says Hanna.

She is happy.

"Me is a cutie woman, for sure." says a happy Hanna.

After the breakfast she takes a shower and then a cute nap.

The next day is a Saturday so it's a day off for Hanna where she can sleep longer.

When she wake up, Hanna says "Awww, cutie cute."

She put on black baggy sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.

"Yay." says Hanna as she walk to her kitchen and grab a cup of coffee and a burger.

Hanna listen to childish music while she eat breakfast.

"I am sweet." says Hanna.

She is happy.

3 hours later.

Hanna enter Jason's apartment.

"Hi, baby Han. You look sexy as always." says Jason.

"Aww. Thanks, man." says a happy Hanna.

Jason is happy as well.

"So, what do you wanna do?" says Jason.

"I wanna get my pussy licked." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"Okay, Han. I am more than happy to lick your pussy." says Jason.

Hanna drop her sweatpants and Jason starts to lick her sexy pussy at a nice slow speed.

"Mmmm...sooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

She love being licked.

"It feels awesome!" moans Hanna.

Jason is happy that his sexy Hanna is so horny.

"Don't stop!" moans Hanna with a cute smile.

"I don't plan to." says Jason.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna.

Hanna's pussy is now very wet.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

She smile in pure joy.

"Awww, very nice!" moans Hanna.

Jason lick harder and faster. Hanna love it very much.

7 minutes later.

"Yay! Sexy!" moans Hanna as she get a sweet orgasm.

2 hours later.

Hanna and Jason eat sushi and drink tea.

"I love you." says Hanna.

"I love you." says Jason.

"Really sure that you love me as a person and not just my sexy adorable soft pussy?" says Hanna.

"No worry, Hanna. I love you." says Jason and then gives Hanna a kiss.

"You tell the truth. You love me." says a happy Hanna.

Jason is happy as well.

"Awww." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Have you decided on a topic for your Monday show?" says Jason.

"Uh...no. It's between creampies or analsex." says Hanna.

"I'm sure your fans will be happy with either of those options." says Jason.

"Yeah, probably." says Hanna.

"I think it's good that you are popular on radio, Han." says Jason.

"Thanks. I like my job very much. It's really fun." says Hanna.

"Nice. I'm glad you have a job that you enjoy." says Jason.

"You like your job too, right?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, I do." says Jason.

Jason work in a guitar store in Brookhaven.

"Are my eyes, pussy, boobs and ass sexy?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, of course." says Jason.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Okay." says Jason.

"I am happy." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"That's awesome." says Jason.

"Jason, you're the best." says Hanna.

The next day.

Hanna drink tea and eat a burger.

This is her breakfast.

"Awww." says a happy Hanna.

She wear a pink t-shirt and baggy blue sweatpants.

"I'm a sweetie." says Hanna.

20 minutes later, Hanna clean her bedroom.

"Oh, cute." says Hanna when she finds a dildo and 20 used condoms under her bed.

4 hours later.

Hanna drink some beer and watch TV.

"This show's sooo cute." says Hanna, being a bit childish, as she often is when she is alone.

Hanna wear her pink satin pajamas.

"I wonder what Jason's doing." says Hanna.

She send him a txt that says "Hi, Jason. It's your sexy Hanna. What are you doing?"

20 minutes later she get a reply that says "I'm at the mall, looking for a gift for you, since your birthday is in a few weeks."

"Awww, almost forgot that my cutie b-day's comin' up pretty soon." says a happy Hanna.

Hanna eat a cookie.

The next day is Monday so Hanna is going to work.

She enter the studio.

"Miss Marin, you're on in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and..." says the studio tech guy Aaron Green.

"Hi, this is Hanna Marin. Welcome to Sexy Morning-Hanna's Morning Show here on DaamDaam Radio. I'm your host Hanna and I truly love that so many of you horny teen boys tune in." says Hanna, all cute.

Hanna is happy.

"Today I wanna talk about licking pussy. I'm sure a lot of you boys have seen in porn how men lick girls in the pussy. Some girls don't like that, but I very much do. I think it is sexy." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a black t-shirt and tight pink leather pants.

"Have you boys ever wanted to lick a girl's sexy pussy? I bet you have. Ask your girl if she wanna be licked, but respect her desires and only lick her pussy if she want you to do so." says Hanna.

Hanna smile sexy.

"Alright. Time for you to call with questions." says Hanna.

6 minutes later, the phone lights up.

Hanna answer.

"Hi, this is Sexy Morning-Hanna. Who am I speakin' to?"

"Hi, Hanna. My name's Dan Violetta. I wanna ask, do I need to wear a condom if I fuck a sexy girl in her cozy fart-warm butthole?"

"It depends. Most girls would probably prefer it, but if you both are clean and healthy it is possible to have analsex without a condom. Do what you and your girlfriend prefer. Remember, if you fuck a girl in the ass, be more gentle than you'd be in her pussy. Most girls have a pretty tight ass and if your dick is big it might hurt for your cute sexy girl if you fuck too hard." says Hanna.

"Okay. Thanks so much, Sexy Morning-Hanna. You're so sweet and cool."

"Thanks, boy. Bye."

Hanna drink some tea.

"Let's allow another boy to call me." says Hanna in a sexy tone.

4 minutes later.

The phone lights up and Hanna answer.

"Hi, I am Sexy Morning-Hanna. And you are?"

"My name is Oliver Becker and I wonder...why doesn't my erotic black girlfriend with a round ass and big bobs allow me to fuck her?"

"She might not enjoy sex or she wanna stay a virgin. I unfortunately cannot say for sure, since I do not know her."

"Okay. Thanks, Sexy Morning-Hanna. You're amazing and hot."

"Thank you, boy. Bye."

Hanna giggle a bit.

15 minutes later.

"Now, the final call of the day." says Hanna.

2 minutes later, the phone lights up.

Hanna answers.

"Hi, my name's Hanna. Welcome to Sexy Morning-Hanna's show. Who am I speaking to?"

"Hi, Hanna. My name's Eric Southbird and I wanna know if girls love to swallow cum."

"Some girls do, but do not assume that all girls love that. Many girls would never even take their guy's cum in the mouth at all. You should never force a girl to swallow your cum."

"I understand. Thanks, Sexy Morning-Hanna."

"Sweet. Bye."

Hanna is happy.

"My little horny boys, that's all I have for today. Remember to only lick girls if they want it. Have sexy fun and be nice. Sexy Morning_han signin' off. Bye!" says Hanna with a sexy voice.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
